História sem nome x3'
by Tamy Neko-chan
Summary: Não sei fazer resuminho x0x' Eeentão, eu vou digitar qualquer coisa aqui o o' Espero que gostem da Fic ç ç'...leiam \o/'...bom, era isso...;3


Avisozinhos: 1) Naruto não me pertence -'...se pertencesse o nome do anime seria "Itachi" D:' (?)

2) Essa fic é um universo alternativo...

3) Eu não vou ganhar nada escrevendo isso o_o'

4) A história é baseada em nada, eu tava no carro, dormi e sonhei com algo assim (ebaaa)

E prontinho, fim dos avisos chatos D:

Tamy: Olhem! Já vai começar!! *-*

Hidan: Ebaa!! Já vai começar! \o/

Itachi: E ta feliz por quê? Nem aparecemos nesse capitulo!

Hidan: ¬¬' Mas vai começar! O que quer dizer que a autora inútil vai começar a postar essa encrenca, ou seja... Logo vamos aparecer!

Itachi: Sim! Logo EU vou aparecer u/.\u... Você é secundário!

Hidan: O.O'....Ç.Ç'...Tameee...!!

Tamy: ¬¬...Calem a boca! Vai começar!

*Os três olham para a tela e. *.

Capitulo 1 –

- Sasuke-kun...fica mais um pouco comigo, por favor... – falou a menina de cabelos róseos e compridos. Devia ser a terceira vez naquele dia que ela pedia isso ao jovem. E mais uma vez ele recusaria. Como sempre.

- Não dá... Tenho uma coisa importante para fazer. – sempre a mesma resposta. Ah... Bem. Não fomos apresentados ainda! Eu sou alguém que irá lhes contar uma história. E aqueles dois... Bem, serão apresentados com o tempo. Agora voltando ao dialogo daqueles dois.

- Por quê?! Eu quero ir junto com você!! – insistia a jovem tentando inutilmente acompanhar o namorado em seja lá o que for. E como sempre, o rapaz olhara para a garota com frieza, balançara a cabeça em sinal negativo e saia andando, deixando a jovem ali sozinha. Essa era sempre a sua resposta.

→ Vamos acompanhar o garoto por alguns instantes ←

O jovem caminhava calmamente pela rua. Estava querendo despistar a rosada por algum motivo. Bom, se o rapaz olhasse para trás veria apenas uma multidão de pessoas, e com certeza iria tirar a conclusão de que já estava longe da menina. Rapidamente o menino entrou em um beco...

→ De volta a garota ←

- "por que sempre tem que ser assim? Ele sempre sai sem motivo e diz que tem algo importante para fazer..." – Pensava a garota consigo mesma em silencio, ainda estava parada naquele mesmo local. Desviou então seus olhos esmeralda para o céu. Estava um lindo dia. – "Quero ficar mais tempo com o Sasuke-kun" – Pensou ela voltando seu olhar para frente. Iria segui-lo. Colocando-se assim a caminhar na mesma direção que o garoto partira.

Após muito caminhar a garota finalmente chegava ao beco onde o jovem havia entrado. Entrou ali também, mas logo sua visão fora tomada pelo horror. Como pode algo assim acontecer? Perguntava-se ela, enquanto olhava para seu namorado nos braços de outra garota. Ah sim. Nada poderia piorar, nada! Nada mesmo. Aquele foi o fim, o fim do seu dia, e o fim da sua semana. Então era isso que o jovem fazia quando estava longe dela?!

- S-sas-sasuke-kun....- Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, enquanto olhava o jovem beijando a sua rival. Por incrível que pareça, a jovem não conseguia odiar a outra. Mas isso era somente pela tristeza que a consumiu. Fora usada então... Não agüentando mais assistir aquela cena, Sakura...sim, esse é o nome da jovem. Saíra correndo em disparada dali. Mas seus passos despertaram aqueles dois que estavam ali no beco. Fazendo assim com que o jovem rapaz saísse correndo atrás da rosada.

Ao alcançar a jovem, Sasuke a segurou pelo o braço. Não de forma gentil, nem delicada, mas sim violenta. Ele estava bravo! Estava bravo por ter sido pego... Estava bravo por ter de correr atrás de Sakura.

Ela, ela instantaneamente parou de correr ao sentir seu braço sendo segurado. Voltou seu olhar para o jovem. E para a surpresa do garoto, ela não estava chorando, ela estava séria. Tão séria quanto ele.

- O que você quer? – Perguntou Sakura ao jovem em um tom choroso. Sabia que a seriedade dela não iria durar tanto. Já não agüentava mais a frieza de Sasuke, e agora isso! Ela fora traída, como pode ele fazer isso com ela?! Não conseguindo mais se conter, a garota começara a chorar. – Fala!! – Gritou ela, esperando que ele falasse algo...

- Falar o que? Não há nada para falar... – foi a resposta que ele dera a jovem, com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios. Agora Sakura tinha certeza, foi de propósito! Ele a traira mesmo...Karin não o havia agarrado de repente.

- V-você...e...eu...O que estava...fa-fazendo? – Perguntou ela. Não era bem isso que a jovem queria perguntar naquele momento. Mas fora a única coisa que lhe viera em mente. A resposta era obvia. Mas queria ouvir isso da boca de Sasuke...Foi aí então que ele lhe respondeu.

- Eu to ficando com a Karin... – Imediatamente Sakura parara de chorar ao escutar a resposta do namorado. Como assim? Por quê? Eram as perguntas que Sakura fazia para si mesma. Estava em estado de choque... – Não quero mais sabe...

- Q-quanto tempo? – Interrompeu o rapaz antes que ele terminasse a frase, sabia o que ele iria dizer. Já não chorava mais, isso claramente podia ser visto. Ela o estava odiando. Odiando e muito!! Alem de estar magoada.

- Uns dois meses... – Respondeu ele. Dois meses?! Ela repediu a pergunta em sua mente, antes de dar um tapa no rosto de Sasuke. Ele a estava traindo desde o inicio do namoro!

- Acabou!! Eu te odeio Sasuke!! – Gritou ela em meio a multidão. Queria que todos escutassem apenas para ver o tal traidor derrotado pelo olhar das outras pessoas. Após gritar com o jovem, a garota colocou-se a correr em direção a sua casa. Não tinha mais motivos para ficar ali mesmo. E alem do mais, estava conseguindo se segurar para não começar a chorar naquele local mesmo. Não queria ser uma derrotada. Não queria ser fraca.

Após muito caminhar Sakura finalmente chegara em casa, caminhou até a porta da mesma, e acabou por desabar. Não conseguira entrar em casa pelo visto. Sentou-se no chão, a frente da porta e começou a chorar, enquanto abraçava os joelhos. Eles eram seus únicos confortos agora... Bom, não queria a ajuda de ninguém.

→ Enquanto isso... ←

- O que houve Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou a garota que estava no beco com o jovem, ao vê-lo retornar para si. Ela não havia entendido o porque do Uchiha sair correndo daquela forma. Nem havia visto quem os estava olhando.

Logo ao escutar a pergunta de Karin, Sasuke abriu um sorriso. Ah sim, não estava nem um pouco arrependido, isso claramente podia-se notar. Mas estava incomodado com algo. Não queria que a rosada gritasse daquela forma. Sentia que ela o odiava, e isso implicava em muitos outros problemas. Deu de ombros. Como se isso fosse a resposta para a garota, e aproximou-se da mesma, abraçando-a em seguida.

→ De volta a casa de Sakura ←

Ela continuava lá, sentada a frente da porta. Não estava em condições de entrar em casa, não naquele momento. E também, o que iria fazer lá dentro? Encontraria apenas sua mãe fazendo comida. Não queria incomodar a mãe... Não com as suas besteiras. Então apenas continuou ali, chorando. Até que em certo momento a porta se abriu.

- F-filha? – Perguntou a mãe de Sakura olhando para a menina preocupada. O que será que havia acontecido, perguntava-se ela. E em resposta a sua pergunta, Sakura levantou apenas o olhar. Seus olhos verdes estavam em um tom forte avermelhado, devido ao choro. – O que houve, querida? – Perguntava novamente a mulher, abaixando-se ao lado da menina.

- N-nada mamãe... N-nada... – Respondeu a garota abraçando a mulher com força, como se isso pudesse reconfortá-la um pouco. Como se isso pudesse fazer com que a dor que estava sentindo fosse embora.

Ao receber o abraço de sua filha, a mulher já soube. Era algo envolvendo o garoto que Sakura amava. Soltou um suspiro, enquanto que com dificuldade ajudava a filha a se levantar, e a entrar em casa.

→ Algumas horas mais tarde. Residência Uchiha. ←

Sasuke já havia voltado para sua casa, após seu dia... "Estressante". Estava naquele momento sentado no sofá da grande sala, assistindo um canal qualquer de tv. Até que em certo momento o telefone começara a tocar. Suspirou irritado, desviando o olhar da tv para o aparelho. Mas logo se colocou a ignorá-lo. Voltando assim a assistir seja lá o que for.

O telefone parava de tocar após alguns minutos, mas logo voltava a tocar. Atrás da outra linha, havia uma pessoa realmente insistente. Concluiu o Uchiha desistindo de esperar que sua mãe, ou seu pai atendessem o maldito telefone. Levantou-se do sofá e caminhou até o aparelho. Pegou o telefone, e o colocou na orelha logo falando...

- Hm...? – ou melhor, murmurando, não tinha muito que dizer. Estava irritado, queria apenas assistir tv e aquele maldito aparelho lhe atrapalhara a vida.

- Olá Sasuke... – Falou a pessoa que se encontrava no outro lado da linha.

Continua xD'

Tamy: Eu sou demais *-*'

Hidan: aham e_e'...e a gente nem apareceu!!

Tamy: Eu sei ;__;'...não brigue comigo!!

Hidan: Era para mim ter aparecido!!

Tamy: Ah não era não... Olha!! *Tirou o roteiro do nada* Você só aparece aqui ó...*Apontou para o papel*

Hidan: Aah ta... *-*'

Itachi: *Olhando para o monitor* o/_\o''

Tamy: Que foi Itachi-kun?! *-*'

Itachi: meu irmãozinho é um idiota -_-...

Tamy: Ah o.o'...er...Hum...Não viu nada ainda...Bom...

Hey pessoal!!

Ficou uma porcariazinha ÇoÇ"

Espero que tenham gostado... Deixem comentariozinho se não gostou... E é claro, deixe também se gostou _'

Proximo Capitulo sai semana que vem xD

Tenham um bom dia ^-^

Ps: Meus dedinhos só digitam com reviews


End file.
